Center Stage 2
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Life after Center Stage. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"That was amazing." Jody said. She rested her head against Charlie's chest. It was the night of the workshop. She and Charlie had just gotten together. They went to the party, but didn't stay long. They decided to do it in her dorm room. Maureen would be with Jim. Eva would be out partying all night.

"No, you're amazing." Charlie smiled back at her. _Yes! I got the girl. _He thought. He wanted Jody since he laid eyes on her. There was the thing with Cooper Nielson that stood in the way, but he was out of the way. Jody chose him. He would make her happy.

Charlie stood up, slid on his boxer briefs, and walked to other side of the room. "Where are you going?" Jody asked. "We have the room to ourselves tonight."

"I know. I'm just putting on some music." Charlie responded. He found the CD he was looking for. He put it on and Backstreet Boy's I'll never break your heart came on."

He crawled back under the covers. "I love you. You understand me and love me for me." Jody told him.

"I know. I love you too. And I'm not just saying that."

The next morning, there was a knock at the door. "Jody?" it was Juliette Simone.

"Shit." Jody swore.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie whispered? Men weren't allowed in the boys dorms.

"Crawl under my bed." Jody instructed. He did what she said. She threw covers down and blocked the view from under the bed.

"Hold on a second." Jody called. She picked up his clothes and stuffed them under her pillows.

"Yeah?" she asked when she answered the door.

"I just wanted to congratulate you personally for last nights performance. I also wanted to tell you that I admired what you said to Jonathan and me, but he was going to offer you a spot in the company. And you wouldn't have been in the corps."

Small movements outside made her look in the room. She was about to look away, when she noticed someone's foot under Jody's bed. She smiled. She did the same thing when she was here.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Next time, you might want to find a better hiding place."

Jody looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Juliette smiled and pointed to Charlie's foot. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Charlie, you might as well come out. She's knows you're here."

Charlie waved his hand out from under the bed. "Hello."

"Hello, Charlie." Juliette smiled. "You guys might want to get downstairs before anyone notices that you're together."

Just then, Eva showed up. "Morning guys." She said, going into the room.

"Umm." Juliette started.

"What?" Eva asked, she reached down and picked up Jody's blanket. "Ahh." She screamed. She noticed Charlie. At least he was wearing his boxer briefs.

"That's what." Jody said.

"I see someone had a good time last night." Eva commented.

"I'll see you ladies down stairs." Juliette said, closing the door.

Charlie rolled from under the bed and grabbed his clothes. "I'll see you in about five minutes." He gave her a quick kiss and left.

"What happened?"

"Like you don't know." Jody smiled. She headed over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers.

"It's about time." Eva said, quickly changed.

Downstairs in the boy's dorm, Sergei jumped Charlie. "You didn't come back last night. Then you come back this morning in your underwear. I want details."

"I'm not going into details, but let's just say I found the woman for me." Charlie smiled.

"Jody?"

Charlie nodded. He threw on some clothes. "I have to go. I'm meeting her in the lobby in a few minutes."

"Congratulations." Sergei called.

"Thanks."

Charlie headed out the door. Sergei opened a drawer and found a small black box. He opened it and found the most magnificent ring he had ever seen. It had twelve diamonds in it. The inscription said, _to the love of my life, Jody._ Sergei's jaw dropped. He looked after Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I know what you have planned and I think you should go for it." Sergei said to Charlie.

Charlie slid off his pants. "What do you mean?" he finished undressing and crawled into bed.

"I found the engagement ring."

"What? Did you tell Jody?"

"No, but I think you should go for it." Sergei said. "She loves you. I really think it could work."

The next day, the group was our having ice-cream. "Jody, I have a question to ask you." Charlie said. He caught Sergei's eye. He nodded.

"What's that?" Jody asked.

Charlie got on one knee and pulled out his box. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show the ring.

Jody looked at Eva and Maureen. They nodded. Maureen held up her hand to show that Jim proposed too.

"Yes, Charlie Sims, I will marry you." Jody said.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed. He slipped the ring on her finger, twirled her and kissed her.

"Where will we live?" Jody asked.

"Actually, we were thinking of getting an apartment together." Maureen spoke up.

"We who?" Jody asked.

"Maureen, Jim, you, Charlie, Sergei, Galina, Eric and i." Eva explained.

"You guys knew about this?" Jody asked.

"Only I did." Sergei said. "I found the ring."

"Yeah. The only thing they knew was about us getting an apartment together." Charlie confirmed.

Jody hugged Charlie once again. "So, stud, when's the wedding date?"

"I was thinking in about a month." Charlie responded.

"The sooner the better." Jody smiled.

Eric looked at his watch. "Um guys, don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Oh, shit." Charlie called. "We need to get going."

"I'll see you after practice." Jody said. She kissed Charlie and headed toward Cooper's studio.

Charlie watched her go. "You see that?" he asked the others. "That's my soon-to-be wife."

"Yeah, yeah, Romeo. We need to get going." Sergei said, tugging on Charlie's shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Down and up." Cooper instructed. "Left leg up."

Jody heard him, but she was in another place entirely. Cooper was walking around the room to make sure that his ballerinas were doing what they needed to. He stopped at Jody. She raised her legs and arms, she went down, came back up, but she did it with a smile on her face.

"Well, someone's happy today." Cooper said, bring Jody back to reality.

"Yep, got enough sleep last night." Which was a total lie. She spent yesterday afternoon with Maureen, Eva and Galina looking for wedding dresses. Then she spent a romantic evening with Charlie.

Cooper looked down at Jody's hand, to make sure that she had a tight grip on the bar, when he noticed her engagement ring. "Wow, nice ring." He said, sarcastically.

"Thanks for noticing. I've only had it on for like a week." Jody retaliated back.

"So when's your wedding to Mr. Perfect?" Cooper sneered.

"If you're referring to Charlie, in three weeks." Jody said. Inside she was jumping for joy. _Only three more weeks._ She thought to herself.

"Well, congratulations to you both." Cooper said, even though they both knew he didn't mean it.

After practice, Jody told everyone what happened. Charlie had a grin from ear to ear.

"So, what's left?" Eric asked.

"Well, we have to mail out the invitations…" Jody started.

"Already done that." Eva interrupted.

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw them on the table yesterday and I mailed them off for you. I know you guys have enough on your plates already. Just trying to help you out as much as possible." She explained.

"Okay, we need the cake, the rings, and we need to call and book a church and someone to marry us." Jody concluded.

Maureen and Jim rose. "We'd love to stick around, but we have stuff that we have to do." She said.

"Okay, see you later at the house."

After they were gone, the group went back to talking about wedding details. Just the Cooper walked by. When he saw them, a look of resentment and hatred came across his face.

He stopped by briefly. "Jody told me the news today."

Charlie put his arm around Jody's shoulder. "Yeah, it is wonderful news." Cooper was about to leave, when Charlie added, "I guess this time _I _got the girl."

Cooper's eyes flashed red, and he stormed off. After he was out of ear shot, everyone burst into laughter.

Later on that night, at dinner, the conversation about the wedding came back up.

"By the way, Maureen, when is your wedding?" Jody asked, not forgetting that she too was engaged.

Maureen looked at Jim. He was the one to answer. "We're thinking three or four months."

After dinner, everyone went off to do separate things. Eva and Eric went to the mall to look for guys. Maureen and Jim went to bowling with Jim's friends. Galina and Sergei went to ABA to practice their piece. That left the whole house to Charlie and Jody.

They were snuggled on the couch, watching TV. The next thing Jody knew, Charlie got up, turned the TV off, and pulled Jody to her feet.

"Do you know what we haven't done in a while?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that you'll tell me." Jody smiled.

Charlie kissed her. "We haven't danced together in a while." He went over and put some music on, suddenly, the two were sweeping across the floor.

When they were done, Jody smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

The next morning, Charlie had to be at practice first thing. He left Jody a note.

When she awoke, the note was on her pillow. _I'll be available about noon, we go and buy the wedding rings then. Love, Charlie. _Jody smiled to herself. She got up, showered and started her day.

At noon, Charlie arrived home. The door was unlocked, which meant that Jody was home. "Jody." He called. He heard sobbing in their room. He opened the door and saw Jody on the bed, her eyes red from crying.

Charlie rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You don't want to marry me." Jody cried.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to marry you."

"You deserve much better."

"I love you. No matter what." Charlie assured her.

"You wouldn't if you knew about me." Jody said.

Charlie just sat back.

Jody continued. "I didn't want to tell you, but I can't hide it any longer. I have to shave everyday or every other day. I have to shave everything. My legs, armpits, and my face."

"You're face?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"If I don't shave almost everyday, if not, I grow a beard and a mustache." Jody sobbed even harder.

Charlie cupped Jody's face in his hands. "I love you for you. Also, can I tell you something? My grandmother had to shave everyday of her life and that didn't stop my grandfather. Not to mention, now I have a shaving buddy."

"You're okay with that?"

"I'm very okay with that. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you." He assured her.

Jody wiped the tears from her eyes. "I feel so foolish."

"Nonsense." Charlie took her hand. "I have an idea. Why don't we go out tonight?"

"Okay. I have to go and practice until three. Why don't we go out then? You can pick me up." Jody suggested.

"Okay." Charlie gave her one last kiss before she took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Tonight's the rehearsal dinner." Charlie told Sergei, Eric and Jim. "Don't forget to arrive."

Across town, at the spa, Jody was excited. "Tomorrow's the wedding. I can't wait."

"Girl, we need to get you all done up, and then it's off to bed, so you don't fall asleep walking down the isle." Eva was saying.

"I think it is really sweet that you made all of us your bride's maids." Maureen was saying.

"Yeah, you didn't even really know me." Galina added.

"You're Sergei's girlfriend, and you're our friend. It really isn't a big deal." Jody assured them.

That night at the rehearsal dinner, Charlie and Jody got everyone situated where they were supposed to be.

"Jody, you're going to spend the night with us, at a hotel." Eva said.

"Yeah, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Maureen added.

"No it's not. It's just bad luck to see her in the dress." Charlie protested.

"It's fine." Jody said, giving him a kiss. The other girls ushered her away.

After seeing her go, Charlie walked to a bunch of guys in the company. "Tomorrow, I need to make sure that Cooper Nielson doesn't get into the church. At least not until we're officially married."

The guys looked at each other and smiled. They hated Cooper Nielson. "We can do that."

The next morning, the girls drove Jody to the church. They rushed her into her dress, they did her hair, her make up, they added jewels, and made her look like a princess.

Over in the groom's room, Charlie was already to go. He stared impatiently in the mirror. Then he turned to Jim. "Can you go and see if the girls are ready?"

Jim nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Galina went to answer it. It was Jim. She informed him that they were ready.

Just then, they wedding march started.

"This is it, ladies." Eva said, getting into position.

The girls each took their turns, walking out. Jody took a deep breath and got into position. Waiting for her cue. _There it is._ She thought to herself. She took her first step, walking into the light. Every eye was on her.

_Wow!_ Charlie thought when he saw Jody. He was magnificent. Her hair was done up in a bun, with two blond tendrils hanging down in her face. Her dress was sleeveless, and showed off some of her back. The Tiara held the veil in place. Even through the veil, he could see her face. She had on light pink lip stick, her eyes were lightly dusted with glitter and there was a gem by her eyes. Light blush covered her cheeks. Her shoes were made of the finest materials.

Her dad was walking her done the isle and she glanced over at the pews. All of her family and friends were there. In the front, her mother's eyes were filled with tears. Her gaze landed on Charlie. He looked especially handsome today. He eyes met hers and she smiled. He smiled back.

When she reached the altar, Her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Then, Charlie took her hand and together they faced the pastor.

He cleared his throat and began. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Charles Sims and Jody Sawyer together in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman away?"

Mr. Sawyer stepped forward. "Her mother and I do." Then he sat down next to his wife.

"Do you, Charles, take Jody to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"You bet I do." He replied, getting a laugh out of the audience.

"Do you, Jody, take Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She smiled. "I do."

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not bed wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Meanwhile, outside the church, Cooper was fight hell and high water to get in. the guys that Charlie asked, kept him from getting inside. He was drunk off of his ass.

"You aren't getting in, asshole." One of the kids said.

Back inside the church, the pastor continued. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie smiled at her, lifted her veil, and pulled her close. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I know. You were patient with me, and you stuck my me, even after you heard my shaving secret." She then crushed her lips against his.

"I am proud to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Sims." The Pastor said.

Later at the reception, when everyone gave their toasts, it was time for the newlyweds to cut the cake together. Charlie gave the knife to Jody and he took her hand in his. They cut two pieces, then fed them to each other.

The music started playing and Eva got on the microphone. "I know the happy couple are eager to get on their honeymoon, but before they leave, they need to bless us with the first dance."

Suddenly, "We're Dancing' by P.Y.T. came on. Charlie led Jody out on the stage as the music played.

When the going starts to get rough  
And you feel like you've had enough  
Let the music take control of your soul  
Take a chance and do what you feel  
Your a force they cannot live without it  
You gotta break the chain yeah yeah

There's a passion inside  
An inner strength that drives  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest high  
You set the floor on fire when you come alive

And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Yeah  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Can't hold me down  
Gotta reach for the sky  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Yeah

Some people don't know the love you possess  
They pretend what they don't understand  
It's natural  
You're in a world of your own  
Ohhhhh oh

There's a passion inside  
An inner strength that drives  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest high  
You set the floor on fire  
When you come alive

And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Yeah

Push it too the max  
Feel the room fall at your feet  
Don't you dare hold back  
Cuz it feels so good  
It feels alright

There's a passion inside  
An inner strength that drives  
Can't nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest high you set the floor on fire  
When you come alive

And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Yeah  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Can't hold me down  
Gotta reach for the sky  
And we're dancin'  
And it feels alright  
Yeah

And we're dancing

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Just then, Cooper burst through the crowd. "You don't serve her." He said to Charlie.

Jody's face hardened. "Get the hell away from us. He deserves me and I deserve him. We love each other and they're nothing you can do to change that. Now, if you would kindly leave, so you don't make a bigger ass out of yourself, we would all be pleased."

Behind her, Charlie's jaw dropped. _You tell him, baby._ He thought.

Eva got a big smile on her face, and then was right beside Jody. "You heard the girl, now can you leave on your own, or do you need me to escort you?"

"Bitch!" Cooper told Eva.

"I know, and I'm proud to be." Eva replied. She got the security, and they removed him.

Eve turned back to the happy couple. "Now, for another dance."

Charlie stepped forward. "Actually, our flight leaves soon, so we have to get going."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Charlie led Jody to the limo.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Jody asked.

"About two weeks." Charlie replied, shutting the door.


End file.
